Событие Трон вечности
en:Eternal_Throne Это событие сочетает в себе сражения на дирижабле и лабиринты. Чтобы данное событие стало доступно исследуйте небо на вашем дирижабле (необходимо минимум 100К энергии чтобы принять участие). Одержите победу над вражескими кораблями для получения очков и орденов. На основании суммарно полученных очков в конце события будет рассчитана награда (фрагменты гамбола рыцаря и дирижабль Трон вечности). Орденов можно использовать для покупки призов в магазине данного события. Чтобы получить максимальную награду необходимо набрать 150 000 очков, каждый день за убийство всех врагов можно получить 20 000 очков и дополнительные 10 000 очков можно получить в последний день события за убийство последнего босса. Предыдущие запуски события: *29.09.2017 02:00 - 06.10.2017 02:00 Гамболы события: *Гахерис *Ламорак *Галахад *Гарвин *Ланселот *Король Артур Враги Максимальное количество очков в день 20 000. Даже если вам не удастся победить врага, вы получите часть очков. Бонусы в характеристиках дирижабля полученные при помощи званий неба учитываются при нападении. 'Лабиринты события' Иногда после победы над рыцарем можно проследовать за ним в лабиринт (стоимость одно очко жизненной силы (1 морковка)). При входе в лабиринт будет всего одна попытка пройти его, в случае неудачи повторное появление лабиринта возможно только после очередной победы над рыцарем. Враги в лабиринте *''Рыцарь тамплиер'' навыки: Рев - Когда HP меньше половины наносится двойной урон, Тяжёлый удар - при получении урона, есть вероятность нанесения двойного ответного удара. *''Рыцарь тамплиер'' навык Колющий удар - удаленная атака каждые 2 раунда, наносящая врагу двойной урон. Столб славы *Разрушение столба (можно использовать заклинания по площади или призыв различных помощников) дадут один из предметов снаряжения Рыцарский костюм (подробнее смотри раздел Боссы). *Простая активация столба дает +5 Атаки. Святой грааль - Если будет гамбол из Рыцарей круглого стола дадут: +5 Атаки и +50 Здоровья, иначе будете отвергнуты (+1 Атака и +10 Здоровья). Фея - Поговорите и получите Озерный меч (Слот сокровища: Атака +10, Здоровье +100, во время атаки, тратит 30 очков маны и наносит 100% дополнительного урона). Экскалибур - Этот меч вы должны вытащить из камня, при этом достигнутое значение (на сколько вы его вытащили) сохраняется при выходе из подземелья, пока вы его не вытянете полностью. Расстояние на сколько меч выйдет из камня рассчитывается из значения атаки на момент когда вы его тяните (1мм = 10 единиц атаки). Достигнув значения в 300мм вы получите меч, который можно установить в корень мирового дерева. Этот меч снижает стоимость ремонта артефактов на 5%. Советы чтобы вытащить меч быстрее: *Зелье оборотня. В самом начале 4 этажа лабиринта используете подряд три зелья (эффект от них суммируется) и пытаетесь сделать как можно больше ходов чтобы нарастить атаку. *Использовать навык гамбола Голубая акула - увеличение в течении 10 раундов базовой атаки на 20%, ждите 9 раундов прежде чем вытащить меч. *Использовать навык гамбола Диабло - несет с собой в лабиринт 3 свитка Лезвие уничтожения и может его запускать в обход ограничения ранга свитка. Странная комната - Можно встретить проходя любое подземелье. После захода в комнату вы увидите гамболов Мордреда и Мерлина играющих в шахматы, поговорив с ними и активировав шахматную доску, они нападут на вас. Советы для боя: *Если идете гамболом Диабло, то с магией Лезвие уничтожения легко убиваете обоих. *Можно использовать магию Остановка времени и Сюрикен (Связка гамболов Мастер времени и Ниндзя-жаба). *Можно использовать для убийства магию Зыбь смерти (и вероятно любое заклинание по площади) до того как активируете доску. Гамбол Мордред: Характеристики: Здоровье 800, Атака 50. Нападение рыцаря - Осуществляет атаку каждые 3 раунда, наносит врагу двойной урон. Самоотверженный удар - Во время смерти наносит врагу тройной урон. После убийства выпадает Свиток Мордреда (Атака +3, эффект магии Лезвие уничтожения +15%). Гамбол Мерлин: Характеристики: Здоровье 600, Атака 60. Магическое пламя - Осуществляет атаку каждый раунд, сопровождающуюся эффектом горения (потеря здоровья каждый раунд, длительность 3 раунда). Магический щит - Магическая сопротивляемость 50%. После убийства выпадает Обгоревший свиток (применение: запускает магию взрывного огненного шара, есть вероятность нанести 2-8 кратный урон). После победы необходимо активировать шахматную доску еще раз. В первый раз дадут Алмазную статую (применение: получаешь 2 алмаза), в последующие разы дадут обычную шахматную фигуру. Боссы Для получения фрагментов гамбола рыцаря с финального боса каждого подземелья (фрагменты можно получить лишь единожды за событие в каждом из подземелий) необходимо разрушить столб на каждом этаже с 1 по 4. Для этого можно использовать заклинания по площади (армагедон, зыбь смерти) или призыв различных помощников (пауки, селяне, животные, шахматы). За уничтожение столба на каждом этаже будут давать один из предметов снаряжения Рыцарский костюм (всего 4 части). Перед входом на 5 этаж с боссом необходимо одеть Рыцарский костюм полностью и убить босса не уничтожая столб, после этого активировать столб. Награда - 5 фрагментов гамбола рыцаря (босса уровня), если ранее получал фрагменты данного боса - 10-20 орденов. Если столб на этаже с боссом будет уничтожен раньше убийства босса дадут 1 орден. * Гахерис Характеристики: Здоровье 800, Атака 34. Нападение рыцаря - Launches an attack every round and have a chance to inflicts double damage on enemies Holy War - Attack doubles when hp drop below 50% *'Ламорак' Характеристики: Здоровье 800, Атака 39 Нападение рыцаря - Каждые 2 раунда наносит врагу тройной урон Блеск света - Физическое сопротивление 40%, магическое сопротивление 40% * Галахад Характеристики: Здоровье 1000, Атака 50. Нападение рыцаря - Launch an attack every 3 rounds to cause 200% dmg and remove all postive buffs on enemy. Heart of Holy Cup - Damage suffered reduced by 30% * Гарвин Характеристики: Здоровье 1000, Атака 34. Нападение рыцаря - Каждые 3 раунда наносит врагу тройной урон, сопровождаемый эффектом горения (каждый раунд теряешь здоровье, продолжительность 3 раунда). Сила солнца - Каждый раунд атака повышается на 10 очков. * Ланцелот Характеристики: Здоровье 1000, Атака 35. Нападение рыцаря - Каждые 3 раунда наносит врагу 400% урона. Арбитраж - Наносит кровоточащий эффект на контратаку атаки атакующего (потеря здоровья каждый раунд, длится 3 раунда) Магазин орденов Покупка призов за ордена Награда за очки В первом запуске события (29.09.2017 - 06.10.2017) в награду давали фрагменты гамбола рыцаря Галахад. Советы Бой на дирижабле Вы получаете помощь от Мерлина каждый день, используйте ее с умом! Мерлин иногда может дать вам руну после проигрыша. При проигрыше вы можете возродиться используя алмазы ( стоимость возрождения последовательно возрастает: 3, 6, 9, 12, 15). Прохождение лабиринта Связка №1 - Возможность вытащить меч за 3 захода, легкое получение фрагментов с боса, легкий бой в Странной комнате *''Гамболы:'' Диабло (основа), Шахмат и Адский огонь. *''Зелье и артефакт:'' Элексир оборотня и Рука огненного демона. *''Прокачка званий:'' Звания Сражения Воин стажер ✮, Воин ✮✮✮; Звания Магии Адепт магии ✮✮✮. *''Методика:'' С 1 по 4 этаж с надетым артефактом Рука огненного демона и чистим уровень, при срабатывании заклинания Огненный шар столб уничтожится сам, если заклинание не сработало за уровень призываем шахматную фигуру. На 4 этаже сначала используем подряд три раза Элексир оборотня, а затем аккуратно чистим этаж и используем магию которая кастуется на себя (стараемся сделать как можно больше ходов под действием зелья). В последний момент используем магию Лезвие уничтожения получая атаку в районе 1100-1200 и пытаемся вытащить меч. Перед заходом на 5 этаж одеваем полный сет Рыцарский костюм, а на этаже с боссом используем опять магию Лезвие уничтожения и убиваем боса. Если выпадет Озерный меч, надеваем его только на бой с боссом, чтобы не растратить ману раньше времени. Локация Странная комната проходится так же с использованием магии Лезвие уничтожения. Связка №2 - Базовые гамболы, которые легко достать. *''Гамболы:'' Синяя акула (основа), Техник и Гладиатор *''Зелье и артефакт:'' Элексир оборотня и *''Прокачка званий:'' *''Методика:''